Revenge is sweet
by Morsefan1
Summary: 6 Victims have already been killed, will there be a 7th? Is the killer trying to get something across? Importantly will Morse find a connection? And who will believe him? Will anyone believe him? Find out in this endeavour episode in the form of a script and all will be revealed.


**(Thursday is sitting at a table in a beer garden in a pub Morse enters and Thursday waves at him)  
Thursday: Morse (Morse turns around and sees him) over here (Morse sits down opposite him) pint of whiskey the way you like it  
Morse: Thank you sir (he takes it and takes a sip  
Thursday: Now another case for you (Morse breaks out in a huge smile)  
Ah there it goes  
Morse: What  
Thursday: you're doing that thing  
Morse: what thing  
Thursday: I call it the case smile (pause Morse looks at him with a confused expression) its the face when I tell you about the next case I can just tell it completely makes your day  
( Morse laughs shyly and looks at the ground)  
Thursday ( cont): Anyway 6 victims have all been claimed over the past year and due to lack of evidence the case was closed but a 7th victim has just been claimed so the case has been reopened now the there seem to be a pattern with the 7th victim's death that we can't put our finger on and you being the great detective that you are I've put in charge of finding that pattern and (Morse goes to speak but wisely closes his mouth) leave the questioning to me now don't you or your police skills let me down so first what you need to do first is look over the 6 victims case files and the 7th victim's case file as well OK  
Morse: (downs his whiskey and gets up to leave) yep ok (Morse leaves)  
(Morse looks at the case files he reads aloud)  
Morse: Right patterns...patterns...um dates hmmm number 1 and 2 January number 3 march number 4 and 5 may no um... method of death well 2 by strangulation 3 by drowning 1 by gun fire and 1 by stab wound no um...(growing frustrated with himself tapping his pen he stares at his notepad looking at the victim's names he reads the last names out)  
Rogers,Edwards,Viccars,Eely,Nicolson, George, Elder ... R.E.V.E.N.G.E  
Ah Revenge Got it (phone rings) hello  
Thursday: have you found any pattern  
Morse: Yes  
Thursday: Oh gosh  
Morse: What  
Thursday: Its wacky theory time... come on then let's hear it  
Morse: Right pay attention to the first letter of the surname ready...Rogers,Edwards, Viccars,Eely,Nicolson,George,Elder (Thursday spells up the letters in his head)  
Thursday: Revenge  
Morse: Exactly we just need to figure out why this killer wants revenge  
so what next  
Thursday: Well I've got officers covering 5 of the victim's houses so you just need to search 2 of their houses  
Morse: OK great 2 houses will help me see if anything matches up  
Thursday: That's ma boy remember to report back to me when your done  
Morse: yes sir (Morse puts the phone down and exits)  
(Morse searches both houses and finds a note saying revenge is neigh when he sees these notes he pockets them then leaves)  
(Thursday is waiting for Morse outside)  
Morse: I've found something  
Thursday: what  
Morse : two notes with one sentence written on them...Revenge is neigh one in each house also 5 others were found in the other victims houses see its a link...  
Thursday: Yes but does he know these victims,does he have anything against them,have they done anything to him you see Morse these questions you don't ask yourself  
Morse: I don't need to you asked for a pattern and I gave you a pattern so the question I do need to ask myself is why revenge  
Thursday: yes but why would the killer look for victims that have first letters of their surnames spelling revenge now look for the real evidence Morse  
Morse: This is real evidence this question needs an answer  
Thursday: Not every question gets an answer and you need to accept that  
Morse: I won't accept it because its not right  
Thursday: You can't get so passionately involved in this work because the two don't work together now can we get back to the job in hand and look for connections  
(The two exit and Morse enters the next scene in the police station looking at the 7 notes he looks at the rip lines of each note and tries to piece them together they fit together and he looks at the back of each note there is a number and 3 letters written on them Morse says I  
His thoughts allowed as he pieces the case together)  
Morse: Each note has a different rip line and all rip lines fit together and note 7 on the front of it has an arrow so that must be pointing to the back of the paper and on the back it says...(he turns the paper now fitted together round one by one) William Nicolas (Morse leaps out of his chair and asks a policeman at the nearby desk)  
Morse: Do we have any record of a William Nicolas  
Policeman: We have one record of a William Nicolas  
Morse: OK where can I look at his family tree and find out his address and things  
Police man: you can ask Thursday but you're not in his good books at the moment so y'd better be gentle  
Morse: ( walks away to speak to Thursday who is at a desk with his back to Morse)  
Morse: Um sir (Thursday turns round and pauses for a moment)  
Thursday: Come to say sorry have we  
Morse: I bought you a kit kat if that counts  
Thursday: Apology accepted so moving swiftly on did you need something  
Morse: Well I pieced these notes together and found a name on the back  
Thursday: (speaks inquisitively) A name?  
Morse: Yes a William Nicolas sir and I was wondering where I could get an address and a family tree  
Thursday: City hall but questioning stays with me OK  
(Morse is looking through a family tree and finds that all of these people are relatives)  
Morse: Alan Roger- Uncle,Mary Edwards-Cousin, Myrtle Viccars-2nd cousin,Patrick Eely- Uncle,Winston Nicolas Half brother, Helen George -Aunt, Max Elder- Cousin so family this means (taps his pen in thought) ah yes that's it now there's only one piece of the jigsaw left to fit (Morse leaves)  
(Next scene is back in the police station)  
Thursday: Found a connection  
Morse: Yes  
Thursday: and an address  
Morse: 27 Pine street sorry excuse me a minute Potter  
Potter: yes  
Morse: Did you or any others on scene in the 7 murders investigation find anything of value in any of the houses?  
Potter: Quentin found an 18th century painting  
Morse: May I see it  
Potter: Sure through here  
(Potter leads Morse to the painting)  
Morse: Thank you was there anything else you found  
Potter: Well it isn't of value but I found an earn its over there  
(Potter points to the earn and leaves)  
Morse: Interesting... right the painting hmm looks like the pilgrimage to cytheria painted August 1717 seems to be worth up to £6,000 and (Morse stops) Sir we need to get to 27 Pine street now  
(They exit and arrive at the address)  
Morse: William Nicolas I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murders of Alan Rogers,Mary Edwards, Myrtle Viccars, Patrick Eely,Winston Nicolas,Helen George and Max Elder you do not have to say anything although it will harm your defence if do not answer any of the questions that you will later rely on in court anything you do say may be given in evidence  
William: What  
Morse: Oh I think you know what or shall I enlighten you...OK so does the painting pilgrimage to cytheria ring a bell to you  
(William stares at Morse and doesn't say anything Morse grunts) of course you do because when your grandfather passed away the painting was yours but when your grandfather wrote the will he found some long lost family members and put their names before yours so you wanted to get revenge on your grandfather by killing everyone that he loves because you being the selfish money grabber that you are couldn't wait  
Thursday: Morse  
Morse: sorry (cont) you killed them off one by one leaving little gaps so we didn't get suspicious thought you could outsmart the police did you well fat chance and whatever happens to you now is well deserved because people like you are what let's this world down now get out of my sight (they take William Nicolas away)  
William: You know what Morse you can walk around thinking you're the goodie but you're just as much a villain as I am and you'll get your comeuppance  
(Morse and Thursday exit)  
(In the final scene Morse and Thursday are in the same beer garden as they were in the beginning)  
Thursday: You've done it again Morse  
(Morse sits swirling his whiskey )  
Morse: hmph  
Thursday: What's the matter  
Morse: (looks up from his whiskey ) nothing  
Thursday: Oh come on Morse you're as predictable as a one way path now what's up (pause Morse says nothing) if its about our tiff earlier I told you we shook on the kit kat and its over with  
Morse: No its not that its...well...am I a bad person? Being a detective n all  
Thursday: That's a question no detective can answer and all you can do is try ya best and just for once leave this question unanswered  
Morse: but I can't stop thinking about it  
Thursday: points to the whiskey well... a few more pints of them and you'll forget all about it  
(They both laugh)**


End file.
